Sweet Lady Kisses
by jugstheclown
Summary: One-shot based on the Brittana scene at the start of "Duets", big spoilers.


The moment they got in to Santana's car Brittany began chattering excitedly about the duet competition.  
"Who do you think is gonna team up with the new guy San? Do you think Manhands and Finn will do a love song? San? Do you think Mike and Tina will do an Asian song San? Santana? San?" she kept on pushing for a response until Santana finally slammed on the brakes and turned to Brittany looking extremely irritated, "Brittany will you shut up! I'm trying to drive for God's sake!"  
Brittany's lip trembled and then she turned to look out her window while tears rolled silently down her cheek. "Sorry." she whispered, Santana felt a strange stabbing feeling in her chest when she could hear in Brittany's voice that she was crying. Jeez that girl made her so soft.

"Britt... I'm sorry, I just... It's PMS. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you." she tried, reaching over to caress the blonde's shoulder, but then a car honked behind her and she remembered she'd stopped in the middle of the road. "Okay I heard ya the first time jackass!" she yelled as the car went speeding past her.  
"Can you take me home Santana?" Brittany said, speaking again at last after they'd been driving in silence for five minutes. Santana chanced a look to the side, big mistake. She winced as she saw Brittany's eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Sure thing Britt."

After another five minutes of driving they pulled in to Brittany's drive way and Santana made to get out the car after her friend. "Don't bother San." this stopped Santana dead in her tracks, Brittany was never like this with her; then again she never yelled at Brittany the way she had in the car. Brittany was on her front step before Santana came back to her senses and grabbed the blonde girl's wrist, "Britt please. I'm really sorry."

"Since when did you ever say sorry and mean it?" the other girl replied, visibly quivering. Santana was once again completely taken aback.  
"Since I said it to you." she replied after a slight pause. Brittany's body seemed to untense at this and slowly she turned around, "I need help with my math homework." with that she wrenched the front door open and stomped up the stairs while Santana ran up after her.  
When they made it in to Brittany's bedroom she threw her school bag down on the floor and slung her cheerio's jacket across her chair before flopping down on her bed and closing her eyes. "I guess you didn't really want help with your math homework then?" Santana asked timidly as she shut the door and removed her own jacket.  
"No. I figured you had something better to say than just sorry." Santana swallowed and walked slowly round the room, studying the photos of Brittany on the dresser as she always did and running her fingers lightly along the top of the photo frames.

"You know I'm a bitch B, I know it, everyone knows it. But you know better than anybody I don't mean it when I'm being bitchy to you, I'm just really stressed out since the whole bottom-of-the-pyramid incident." she began, before Brittany interrupted her, "You mean when Coach found out about your boob job?" Santana winced and sat gingerly on the end of the bed. "Yeah, that."  
"Okay I get it but since when do you take it out on me?" Brittany asked, her eyes open and no longer angry. "Like I said, I didn't mean to, I'm just sick of Glee club since we started back. Having to see HER all the time, and that stupid Sam kid is going to make her extra annoying." Santana replied rolling her eyes and laying on her back.

"You think him and Quinn will hook up?" Brittany asked, suddenly stroking Santana's hair causing the Latina to shiver and twist her head to look up at the concerned face now bending over her. "Probably, they're both blonde, popular, pretty... "  
"You think Quinn's pretty?" Brittany asked pouting slightly. Santana twisted round so she was leaning on her elbows and smirked, "Pretty to all the other Lima losers, she ain't got nothing on you Britts." she slowly ran a finger up and Brittany's cheek causing the other girl to blush.  
"I'm still mad at you." she tried, pulling away. "No you're not." Santana said, smiling seductively and slowly pushing Brittany back on to the bed so she was lying across her.  
"San... " Brittany murmured, unable to resist loosening her companion's ponytail and running her fingers through Santana's jet black hair.

"Shh, you can't be mad at me... not when I do this." Santana whispered as she started trailing soft kisses from behind Brittany's ear down to her collarbone. Although in her she was still a tiny bit mad with her friend Brittany's body couldn't help responding and she shuddered beneath Santana's touch. "Or this... " Santana's fingers drew circles on Brittany's shoulder, tickling her and causing her to sigh loudly as all her anger faded away and was replaced by desire, desire for her best friend's touch.  
"I love your sweet, lady kisses." she said, almost giggling. Santana pulled her head up from Brittany's neck and smiled, making eye contact briefly and saying huskily "Uh huh, it's a nice break from all that scissoring." before bending down to plant more kisses gently along Brittany's flushed skin.

"We should do a duet together, we should sing Melissa Etheridge's Come To My Window." Brittany said smiling broadly, completely forgetting she had been mad at Santana at all that day. Santana on the other hand, suddenly seemed to remember she was in a bad mood as she pulled away and leaned upwards so she could make eye contact while she explained, "First of all, there's a LOT of talking going on. And I wantz to get my mack on." she said haughtily, leaning down to caress Brittany's neck with her lips once more. Unperturbed by Santana's dismissal of her duet suggestion Brittany continued somewhat unsurely.  
"Well, I dunno, I just... " But she was interrupted as Santana abruptly sat up and turned away, voicing her opinions on the situation irritably "And second of all I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and I want to sing about making lady babies."

Brittany leaned up on one elbow and watched sadly as her lover began tying her hair up again, signaling that night's intimacy was over.  
"I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer for about twelve hours now and I'm like a lizard, I need something warm beneath me or else I can't digest my food." the Latina continued, still looking away from Brittany, who after mentally squealing over how cute she thought the way Santana said "food" was, asked "But... who are you going to do a duet with?"  
Santana finished tying back her hair and smirked, "Wheezy of course, our voices compliment each other perfectly for the song I have in mind."

"Mercedez? But our voices sounded really hot together when we sang Britney though... " Brittany tried. Santana turned round with a thoughtful expression on her face, "That wasn't real Brittz, it's totally fucking weird we shared the same dream or whatever in the first place so I'm not sure how I'd feel reliving the experience in any way. Though, it WAS hot." she added as an after thought as she stood up to pull on her cheerios jacket.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow B, goodnight." Santana called, waving over her shoulder and shutting the door a little louder than she usually would.  
"Night San... I love you." the last three words were only whispered however, as Brittany rolled on to her back and covered her face in her hands.


End file.
